1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a circular saw head for cutting tree limbs which can be used as a boom mounted head attachment.
2. Background Information
Agricultural trimming devices which attach to tractors are useful in groves and orchards, particularly when high trimming of trees is desired. The present invention is an agricultural trimming device, more particularly a circular saw head, that can be utilized as a boom head attachment for tractors used for right of way maintenance. The circular saw head itself has an outer blade that is exposed to reach limbs better. The blades are preferably 3/16 inch thick and 26 inches in diameter. The blades can cut as much as four inches of material. The head can also be reversible. Aprons are provided at a 45 degree angle to help deflect cut material down toward the ground and away from the operator. The blades are offset with overlap by the blades. This results in a clean cut with a manicured chainsaw look and fairly rapid production rate. This also provides a much safer blade system because the residue from the cutting process is relatively small. Applicant knows of no other circular saw head that incorporates the benefits of Applicant's invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,911 issued to Pounds discloses a hedge trimmer for attachment to a tractor. However, Applicant's invention is an improvement over this previous invention because it incorporates protective shielding aprons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,263 issued to Hartung et al discloses an airborne tree trimmer apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,257 issued to Hickman discloses a tree trimming apparatus. While these inventions have the same intent as the present invention, they are not related to the present invention.